deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader vs Terraria Guy
' VaderVsTG13.png|Des Tvv.png|SaikouTouhou Darth Vader vs Terraria Guy '''is a what-if? episode of Death Battle, featuring Darth Vader from the Star Wars franchise, and Terraria Guy from the Indie Video Game series Terraria. Who do you think should win? Darth Vader Terraria Guy Description ''Star Wars vs. Terraria! Two expert swordsmen with various abilities clash together! Will the Terrarian be able to resist the power of the Force? Interlude Boomstick: Swords are naturally cool as shit weapons. Either be they throwing rainbow kitties or doubling as lasers! Wiz: And these two powerful warriors from space aren't anything different, far from it. Boomstick: Darth Vader, lord of the Sith. Wiz: And the Terraria Guy, the Hero of Terraria. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Darth Vader Wiz: A preeeeeeeeettttttttttttyyyyyyyy long time ago, in a galaxy far away, Darth Vader was feared across the entire galaxy, but before the muderer came to be, he was known as Anakin Skywalker. Boomstick: A kid sold as a slavery on the harsh planet of Tatooine. He was good on a lot of things, mechanics, pod-racing, and a prodigy Jedi as well! So I'd slightly understand why they'd want him. Then some guy showed up and measured his power to find out he was...the Chosen One..there's a lot of chosen ones, isn't there? Wiz: ...He would be destined to bring balance to the almighty power of the Force. And thus, he began training under Obi-Wan Kenobi and he became extremely powerful, surpassing Darth Tyranus and was a contender for the most powerful Jedi for his age. He quickly rose to the top of the ranks of the Jedi- Boomstick: He was also a whiny dick. Wiz: The Force was intoxicating to him, and being unable to accept loss and pain, he sought power to sort out all of his problems, and thus, he decided to join the Dark Side for answers. Boomstick: With that, he was now known as Darth Vader. Anakin was very good at killin', since he was able to murder the entire Jedi Order! After that, he met his old master for the final time, and...fell in lava. Wow. Wiz: After a pretty harsh recovery, and being rebuilt, he became the cloaked lord of the Sith, Darth Vader. Darth Vader: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Boomstick: Heh, classic. Don't worry about him though, he gained a pretty recognizable voice, and one of the most badass too! Wiz: This suit that sustained his body was not just made to keep him alive, but also intimidate and fight foes! It enhanced his senses and physique greatly, allowing him to withstand building busting attacks, even give out building busting attacks physically, and allow him to react at amazingly fast speeds! And this is all without Force amplification! Boomstick: Although, his new body had some pretty shitty problems. It snagged and pulled on his body, his skin itched constantly, among others. Wiz: it's likely that his Sith master included all this on purpose, fearing Vader might become even more powerful than him.While it did hold him back, Vader grew used to it, and modified his style to suit this new body. If the worse happens, he can use the Force to sustain himself for a few hours. Boomstick: Talkin' about the force, he can enhance himself to country busting levels with it, react at relativistic speeds, and with precog, he can actually react at lightspeed! He can use Tutaminis to draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away, use Force Barrier offensively or defensively to keep away foes, use Force Shield to...well, shield himself, use Force Scream to devastate anything nearby that isn't strong enough to survive. Force Healing accelerates his natural healing process to an exponentially fast pace, allowing him to heal himself from even the most fatal of injuries in a short time. Wiz: Dun Moch involves probing the mind of a opponent then using the info for psychological warfare to erode their will. He can even use this against experienced foes able to block their mind. Force Choke is possibly his most used technique, where he crushes the opponents throat using the Force, or any part of their body, even. It only requires line of site to use. Boomstick: Even though he can't channel electricity through his limbs and use Force Lightning, he can condense and launch a ball of electricity known as kinetite. This is his most powerful technique, even able to possibly bust continents with its power. He has other abilities, like memory manipulation, allowing him to rip into the mind of his opponent to gain information. He can project images of his opponent's fears, torturing them to such a point they're left in a vegetative state. He can access the memories of his foes, allowing him to see, hear and feel what they did to better understand them, and as such, this can be used offensively. And if they aren't strong enough, he can utterly scramble their brains with it! Wiz: He can also bend the will of his opponents to do his bidding, and has even killed a being famous for their ability to resist these kind things by inflicting mental pain on it. He can also create massive mental blocks for himself, and can tract telepathic trails left by other telepaths. With his telepathy, he can others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill them outright. He also has pyrokinesis abilities, and of course, telekinesis to a great extent, allowing him to do many things like levitation, or even rip out organs. Boomstick: Vader is a master of lightsaber combat, including the Shien and Djem So, and is also experienced with the Ataru, Juyo, Makashi, and Soreso styles. Wiz: He's defeated loads of Jedi Masters, tanked Starkiller's attacks and beat him, the same guy who powered the Fusion Cannon with Force Lightning, which requires 43 teratons to do, and that's just his general firepower! He himself was even powerful enough to kill a clone of Darth Maul by impaling himself! Boomstick: Some may consider him overrated, but he damn is impressive. Wiz: But does he have the power to kill the hero of Terraria? Terraria Guy (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsQLSpP5OQs ) Wiz: The land of Terraria is a mysterious island in the middle of the ocean, seemingly hosting a variety of monsters. Boomstick: Werewolves, zombies, dragons, flying eyes and harpies are some of the many things that makes life down here impossible. Wiz: Fortunately for its human inhabitants, a single hero from nowhere, accompanied with his personal guide and equipped with simply a pickaxe and his sword has came to save the day. Boomstick: The guy's name was....Terraria Guy? Okay then. Wiz: His name, gender and age being unknown, this hero is only known for what he do. Boomstick: Which is pretty much killing any monsters that he sees. Even rabbits. Wiz: Through his long and harsh journey he has fought monsters ranging from giant sea fish to skeletons robots, and he has earned new weapons, armors and skills. Boomstick: But here, we will be seeing the Terraria Guy at the peak of his power, when he has even Cthulhu's brother's head on his wall. Wiz: The Terrarian is equipped with 4 types of weapons. First goes the melees ones. Boomstick: One of his main two swords is the Starwarth, a powerful sword from heavens that makes SHOOTING STAR falls from the sky into his opponents Wiz: The Meowmere is an even more powerful sword that also fires projectiles, but with rainbow cats this time. Bommstick: You know, I wasn't serious when I said that earlier but let's roll with it. Wiz: He also got the Daybreak, a spear made out of sunlight that stick to and burns any opponents it hits. And is seemingly infinite. Boomstick: And there is the Solar Eruption! It may looks like a sword, but it can detaches itself into multiples parts to makes an awesome sword-chain that explodes upon impact! Wiz: He also comes equipped with a fair share of ranged weapons, like his bow, the Phantasm. Boomstick: It throws 4 arrows at each shots, and with the Luminites Arrows, it leaves a ghoooooostly after image that actually damages people. Wiz: The Vortex Beater meanwhile is a machine gun, with quite accuracy but that comes with occasional homing alien rocket. Boomstick: And for even more Dakka, there is the Space Dolphin Machine Gun! Although it lacks rockets...It's a Dolphin Gun! And has an even more ridiculous fire power. Wiz: Combines this with the Luminites bullets, which can pierces enemies with ease, and Chlorophytes bullets, which homes on targets and you have yourself armies-mowing weapons. Boomstick: Oh, and there is also the Celebration, which fires two rockets. No one cares about that one. Wiz: On the magic sides of things, he got the Nebula Blaze, a magical gauntlet that fires homing magical blasts. Not much more to say. Boomstick: The Nebula Arcanum is a slow-moving projectiles that slowly eats everything it touches before exploding. Like a black hole! Except for the sucking part. Wiz: The Lunar Flare is a powerful spells that rains down lasers from the sky, that can even go through terrain to hits the enemy from anywhere. Boomstick: And the magical, beautiful Last Prism, which fires a light beam of utter destruction at whatever it is aimed at! Wiz: Finally, TG can also summons various creatures to fight alongside him. Boomstick: Things like Small UFOs, flying Cells, Raven, Pirates, Bugs and even a Dragon will fights for him. Wiz: But without proper armor, he can only summons 2 of those at a time. Boomstick: Speaking of armor, TG got many of those too! Like the Solar Flare armor, which increases his physical abilities and gives him a fiery shield that will explodes at the face of anyone trying to hit it. Wiz: The Vortex Armor grants him higher fire power and the ability to turns invisible. Meanwhile the Nebula Armor boosts his magical power and can heals, power him up or reduces his mana consumption if he hits his enemies. Boomstick: And the Stardust Armor, which gives him the power to summons more minions, and gives him a spiritual guardian that looks a bit familiar... Wiz: Weapons and Armors aside, the Hero of Terraria also got others equipment such as wings, healing potions, explosives, teleportation rod, throwing knives, gravity manipulating orb, curse-protection shield, and even a portal gun. Boomstick: With his huge power, TG managed to take down being covering Hell in their size, killed countless of eldritch abominations, dodge lighting somehow, and destroyed towers capable of holding down the moon for a while. Wiz: Even though all his power, TG still fall shorts in his defense. Boomstick: Yeah unless he kills everything before they can reaches him he usually doesn't last very long. Wiz: But as he usually DO kills everything before he can reaches him, it is usually not something that keeps him from being one of the most powerful sandbox character. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Fight Terraria Guy is wandering his land, searching for rabbit to catch. He then suddenly comes across a strange floating machine. As he approaches it, the mech blinks red and flies off into the atmosphere. Thinking it is just another Martian Madness, he pays no mind to it. However, in a spacecraft around the area... Random Stormstrooper: Mister, we detected a planet with powerful life signs...Shall we start the assault? The black cloaked figure that was standing above him only replied with his rash breath and a slow nod. And thus, to TG's surprise, no martians came that day, but instead massive mother ships from the Empire. To Darth Vader's point of view, everything was going fine. No opposition strong enough could stop the invasion. But as soon as that thought cross his mind, one of the ships next to him suddenly blew up. And another. It looks like a small figures was moving from ship to ship, putting them down. And it was coming right at him. Before he could do anything about it, his ship is soon cleaved in half too. From TG's point of view, it was just another one down. But he saw something moving from the corner of his eyes. Something didn't die from the crash. Turns out the Sith Lord didn't got a scratch from the crash. Knowing this wasn't a normal black swordsman, TG landed near him, and get out his weapons. Vader responded by activating his light saber. FIGHT (Cue Moon Lord) The Terrarian ran forward to the Sith lord and tried to slash at Vader with the Starwrath, but then Vader raised his hand, and TG immediately flew back onto the ground. It took him a few seconds to get up, and when he did, he felt a sharp, burning pain as Vader struck the Terrarian with his lightsaber, and threw him back once more with the Force. 'I can sense it.'' Vader said in his low, robotic voice to the Hero of Terraria, as he flew forward again and slashed at TG multiple times, and grabbed him with the Force, throwing and smashing him all around the landscape, even into the screen which caused visible cracks in it. With his other hand, he picked up the wreckage of a ship, dropping TG while he did so, and then he sent the ship flying at TG, smashing into him and seemingly crushing him. ''It is done.' Darth Vader began to turn away, but he heard something, and turned around to see TG get out of the wreckage, but now wearing the Stardust armor, complete with the sword. (Cue Doctor Doom) TG rushed forward, jumped up, and swiftly planted two feet into Vader's head, randomly exclaiming Footdive! while doing so. Vader slashed him a few times once more, but the blows held less effect than when the warrior was unarmored. Then, Vader felt a shockwave hit him from behind, but he swiftly turned around and slashed at the Stardust Guardian that attacked him, but it appeared the thing was intangible and looked back at TG. He could tell that this was some kind of summon. Right as he looked back, the Terrarian used the Starwrath sword to pummel Darth Vader with purple stars from above, most of them hitting Vader with noticeable damage, but before he could actually die, the Sith lord put up Force Shield to protect himself from the rest. Vader flew forward again, slashing at TG and effectively causing great damage to the Stardust armor in large quantities, but he felt himself get grabbed, and thrown to the ground roughly by the Stardust Guardian, and immediately- ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA 'was loudly exclaimed, seemingly by the Guardian as it pummeled Vader into oblivion, each hit causing very large cracks on the ground, and it punched Vader one more time before grabbing his ankle and throwing him far away- straight into a rather large tree that fell down on him. After that, it was just silence. Was he still alive? That question was to be answered soon. Suddenly, the large tree was literally thrown miles away, as TG saw a black figure get up. ''ENOUGH!' Vader violently shouted as he blitzed past the Guardian and sliced TG's armor multiple times in the frame, then suddenly the Stardust armor fell apart in chunks down from TG's body. This wasn't looking good for him. And thus, again he was picked up by Vader's telekinetic abilities with the Force, and was thrown around again, this time finally ending up in a mountain, but fate would not end this fight at the moment. The mountain rumbled with activity as TG, this time with the Nebula armor equipped emerged from the rubble, jumping down to fight the black swordsman once more. (Cue Boss 2 Orchestra ) TG fired the Nebula Blaze at Vader, who dodged it, and ran right over to the Terrarian again, slashing at him with his lightsaber and getting a few hits onto TG's body and armor, but TG jumped back and fired the Nebula Blaze again, this time successfully homing in on Vader and blowing him far back. But he wasn't going to miss anything, and immediately flew forward once again to slash his burning lightsaber at him, dealing further damage to the armor. (Cue Stains of Time) TG fired more Nebula Blaze's at Vader, while he was preparing a blast of his own. He dodged each blast swiftly, and threw the kinetite ball straight at the warrior, causing him to jolt back a bit and grunt in pain. Vader was confused- none of his attacks seemed to cause much damage. Maybe he would have to turn to more dire measures... When he was thinking about this, TG rained down the Lunar Flare where he was, causing Vader to scream in rather large amounts of pain as he was shocked and burned by the barrage of lasers. But he would not let this hold him back, and he flew forward to slash the Terrarian in the face, which he did. TG was the one this time in pain as he jumped back from the burn, and tried his most powerful weapon yet. He jumped back, and charged Last Prism, trying to wipe out the Sith lord for good. Vader once again charged up a kinetite ball. But before he could charge it up to full power, TG fired the Last Prism laser right at Vader. As a last means of defense, Vader fired the unfinished kinetite ball at the beam, but it did virtually nothing as it was diffused by the energy of the beam. ... Bang! The beam utterly decimated the entire area, trees, cliffs, even mountains were vaporized by the power of that blast. TG however, was fine. The main question to him, did he survive? He waited for a bit. And more. And more. Until he was fairly certain Vader was dead, he had succeeded it seemed, saved the planet yet again. Or did he? Suddenly, big, big rumbles echoed throughout the land, quakes coming with it. Did he have to deal with something else? Or had the black swordsmen survived? That question was soon answered when all the debris began to float around a specific area, and a black figure came out of the smoke. Darth Vader was alive, and boy, he was angry. Burned, however, with chunks blown out of his suit and with electricity faintly flickering around him. He was also finding it very difficult to breath. Unknowing to TG, he had used Tutaminis to channel away most of the harmful energy that the beam had struck him with- he was in a bad state however, but he could still fight. And that he did. Vader flew forward and slashed at TG, cutting through most of his armor. He repeated, slicing through the armor again, and then, after a few more slashes- the Nebula armor was just dust. Vader then used the Force to grab the defenseless TG and smash him around everywhere. Sharp rubble, wood and dirt all embedded themselves into TG's wounds, or created new ones. And then finally, TG was thrown in a pit of lava. After a few sizzles, Vader grunted and turned away. He had finished this fight, there was no way that warrior could return from a death like that. But he was soon going to learn he was wrong. Lava exploded over everywhere, forcing Vader to turn around and shield himself from the heat, but he couldn't even perceive what came out as something dashed into him at blinding speed. TG was alive, and he had brought the Solar Flare armor. (Cue Boss 1 Orchestra) Vader grunted in pain once again as TG kept on dashing right into him, all of them nearly knocking him right over. He couldn't fight back- he was getting weaker by every single hit that the Terrarian gave. After a few more moments of pummeling, Vader finally got a hit in with his lightsaber, knocking away TG a bit.He sliced TG again with his lightsaber, damaging the armor more. However, the Terrarian hero got out his Star Wrath sword, and he swung it, raining down stars on Vader. But this time, he effectively dodged each one with almost lightspeed reflexes and struck Vader with his lightsaber like a bolt of lightning, slicing through a piece of the golden armor and causing TG to stumble back. As a response? TG threw the Daybreak right into Vader's left shoulder, causing the cyborg Sith lord to cough and grunt in pain as he tried to get the spear out. Meanwhile, TG was preparing to use Star Wrath again, and tihs time, it was going to end this fight. But Vader himself had that intention too, and he had a method a little more suited for his situation. Suddenly, he tore the Daybreak out of his shoulder via use of the Force, and put the other hand up in a choking position. Out of the blank, when Vader did this action TG couldn't breath at all. It felt like some invisible rock hard hand was grasped around his neck, and he couldn't get it off no matter how hard he tried. He was lifted up into the air, as Vader put up his other arm, and pointed to TG's head. (Cue My Heaven) Suddenly, the warrior felt all his fears, horrors and truly dreadful secrets enter his mind at once. An unimaginably painful migraine was granted with it, and kept on banging and getting worse every single millisecond. Horrible, screeching noises coated with static and distortion flooded his senses, causing the migraine to grow even worse with every bang and scream. It went in all his senses. Eyes popped up all in his mind, looking at him in an eerie tone while all of this grew worse and worse. Coldness took him, while the heat in his head melted his sanity. It all grew numb, drilling, drilling, drilling... In Vader's view, however, the Terrarian was having some sort of seizure in the air, but Vader knew he had to finish this now, and when he gripped his fist, all the armor on TG's body began to slowly crush him with cracks and pops becoming increasingly audible, blood beginning to slowly drip to the floor, but TG couldn't even process the pain. A loud wet crack was heard as his ribs and sternum were crushed by the armor digging and breaking as it was crushed by Vader's power. And with a disgustingly wet rip, his entire organ systems fell to the floor with a wet squick from the floating body. Vader quickly drew his lightsaber, and with a few red flashes, all of the Terrarian's limbs were cleanly dismembered. Darth Vader drew his lightsaber back for the final time as the ending blow was approaching. 'Die.' And with that, Vader swung the lightsaber and the slash flew into TG's skull and messily ripped right through it. Brain and blood scattered the area in a flash. Darth Vader used his telekinesis to throw the dead body into the air one final time, before beginning to spin around with his lightsaber out, as gravity came to work and made it fall down. And as it came down, it was turned into bloody confetti by the spinning red lightsaber. There was no way that his opponent would come back from that. Vader took one last look at the bloody remains of TG, before putting away his lightsaber and turning away from it, walking to his ship as the deed was done. 'All too easy.' This planet had no protector now. At least, not one in service. K.O Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: Well shit. Looks like Terrarian was just Iron Man'd by his own armor. Wiz: This fight was extremely close, while TG had higher fire power and better durability, even with his glass-canon status, Darth Vader was not only much faster, but the Force could messes with his mind beyond repair. Boomstick: Yeah, even though being able to dodge lighting bolts may seems impressive, it is still way below Vader's reactions. Wiz: Darth Vader could react to attacks going at about 30% the speed of light, which is nearly 1000X times faster than lighting. Boomstick: So needless to say, most of Terrarian's attacks would seem almost stopped in time to Vader's perspective. Wiz: And while it's true that Terraria Guy defeated being leagues above the Sith Lord's power, the latter has plenty of way to deal with opponent stronger than him. Boomstick: Such as his Memory Manipulation or his Telepathy, which could render TG more than incapable of fighting back. It looks like the Terrarian didn't have the Force to beat Darth Vader. Wiz: The winner is Darth Vader! Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:SaikouTouhou Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015